dndatuvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sprogs
Catar, Glory Hound. Catar (Paladin Defense Style, Oath of Devotion) is double bonded to Purity, who is a neo-nazi teenager with a cleanliness fetish. It is a once-daily beam attack that deals no damage to good creatures, 1d8 to neutral creatures, and 1d20 to evil creatures. From an early age, Catar knew he was destined for greatness. Once, when staring at the sky, he saw strange shapes floating in his vision. They looked like squiggles. It was a sign. He volunteered to take the Academy examination, and, to the startlement of all, he was a twiceborn. He's just gonna use this as his warm-up apocalyptic war, and will be joining the Western Paladins as soon as this whole spirit thing blows over. *Catar has specialized in the use of the Tower Shield, and often has partial or full cover; ranged attacks and explosions (such as fireball) incur an additional chance of simply not hitting him. Elena, the Darkness assassin. Elena is double-bonded to a shard of Ruin. She can travel instantaneously between local shadows and can cast shadows very precisely (90 ft range). She can create a 60-ft cube of darkness. She is a level 3 rogue with the assassin specialization. She was raised in a monastic order of death cult assassins. She loves her family very much. They exchange letters and presents every Winterfair. Rogue, Assassin specialization. During the fall of Batoné Academy, Elena was overcome by Ruin, and is now one of Ruin's Minions. Stormy, who isn't Stormy, Land Circle (Plains) is single bonded to Tempest. Were there not a war on, Stormy could make a killing as a rain goddess, because between her ability to control large-scale weather patterns and her druid abilities, she can ensure a bountiful harvest. Stormy lived in a agricultural village east of the Maelstrom, and bonded with her spirit naturally in the wild. Instead of it being a horrifying death, like it is for most people, it instead worked out totally okay. Stormy brought herself to the Academy to learn more about her gifts, and intends to pursue a career as a rain goddess as soon as her "term of service" is up. Llewelyn Ash is no-nonsense and will entangle the sass right out of you, mister. Llewelyn (Ranger, Archer) is single-bonded to Mother of Vines. She casts a modified version of Entangle: creatures entangled take 1d4 damage per round. Signature spells are Cure Light Wounds and Hunter's Mark. Llewelyn was on a "crone" track—train as a midwife's assistant and weather-watcher, eventually become part of the ruling body of her little village (Tam's Landing, renowned for its excellent spices). Batoné recruiters picked her up almost incidentally while collecting oregano. Llewelyn is impatient to get her service with the Academy over and done with, but also demanded a death benefit payable to her family as part of her initial contracting. Barker ain't tellin' you shit Barker (Cleric, War Domain) is double bonded to Earthquake, who creates hella tremors through the earth in a 30 foot radius centered on Barker. Barker pretty consistently has Divine Favor online, and burns his War Cleric bonus actions on bonus attacks. Barker continues to not tell you shit. Confirmed by Catar to be evil aligned. Helen is a sweet girl Helen (Fighter, Archery) was a studious child who was excited to follow in her family glassblowing business before the recruiters gave her parents a wheelbarrow full of gold as a "reverse tuition". She has hecka freckles. Bonded to Ares. Helen and all allies within 5 feet of her gain bonus damage to their melee attacks equal to Helen's charisma score. Which, in this case, is one. Kelly is not impressed Kelly was raised highly religious, and, upon exposure to the Academy and the city, realized that the Holy Men whose bloodline had been carefully tended for the last several decades were, in fact, arcane casters. Mediocre ones. Kelly swings for the bleachers with every attack. She has a -2 to hit, and a +8 to damage. Fighter, Duelist Champion. Firesuit provides: Fire Resist 7, Cold Resist 7, Lightning Resist 7 Kriega, the berzerker who walks through the fire Kriega is double bonded to Indefatigueable, who allows her to ignore exhaustion effects and grants her the Diehard feat: Instead of going to zero hit points, this character instead has negative hit points equal to their constitution score. They can act normally while in negative hit points, though they continue to lose a hit point a round until stabilized. If they take damage in excess of these negative hit points, they die outright. Kriega was purchased from Seal Clan by Batone academy slightly over two years ago and has been training ever since. Kriega fell during the Battle of Conquest, and was not revived or recovered. Kirito Sorel, the Artist Bonded to Resolute Glacier, Kirito summons quite durable ice walls. His signature spells are shield and levitate. Kirito is very studious and polite. He was in the first decade of his hundred-years-apprenticeship to become a florist when, through a deal between Domina Savin and his House, House Sorel, he took a leave of absence to go participate in the humans' war. Dakota, Who Burns Brightly Single bonded to Haste, who casts haste as per the spell. His signature spells are scorching ray and burning hands. Not all that smart. A happy, optimistic puppy-dog of a human being. He worked as an apprentice to a ironworks before Batone scouts sniffed him out. Sorcerer, fire specialization. Amarro is happy to explain why you're wrong Amarro explains he was raised by a troupe of traveling actors, and that's why he's so knowledgeable about every single topic.Wizard, Illusion specialist. Bonded to a shapeshifting fear monster, Delirium, who can do actual (psychic) damage, similar to the Phantasmal Force spell. Amarro's signature spells include Mirror Image, Blur, and Sparklesparkle.